Taiyou Senso
by Senior x Junnior
Summary: Sekolah baru membuatnya berubah.Naruto sadar bahwa ia mencintai seorang iblis,yg selama ini mengangkatnya menjadi anak.di balik ketulusan & kebaikan dirinya. Sampai ia memperbolehkan Sasuke menato tubuhnya.chap 2,BL,Sho-ai,T,Minatonaru,SN,akatsuki,lemon.
1. Prolog

***PROLOG***

Seorang anak bernama Naruto Namikze, sedang merasa bingung akan perasaannya pada ayahnya sendiri, yaitu Miato Namikaze. Minato, adalah seorang aktor terkenal, yang selalu mejadi perhatian orang banyak. Termasuk fans wanitanya. Naruto merasa cemburu, karena, ternyata ia menyimpan rasa suka pada ayahnya. Tapi, suatu ketika, ia bertemu dengan teman sekolahnya, bernama Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha, yang nampak misterius dan sangat dingin terhadapnya.

Sampai-sampai, Naruto mendapati dirinya untuk meng-iya kan keinginan Sasuke, untuk men-tatto punggung Naruto. Sasuke selalu berbicara aneh pada Naruto.

Hari pertamanya di Sekolah khusus kaum adam, yang bernama Taiyou Senso Gakuen.

Sekolah, barunya membuatnya berkesan, dengan para senpainya yang uniq dan menyenangkan. Hidan, seorang mantan mavia (Yakuza), Kisame sang ketua OSIS, Orochimaru, guru yang misterius dan penyayang, Kakashi, Sai, Gaara, Kiba dan lain sebagainya.

Dan pada suatu saat, Naruto baru menyadari, bahwa ia adalah umpan dari Iblis yang bersemayam di tubuh Minato, yang selama ini merawatnya hingga tumbuh dewasa. tepat pada hari ke 666-purnama, saat enam elemen berkumpul, dan ke-666 revolusi matahari dan bulan. Bangkitlah, kekuatan para Iblis, yang dulunya dinamakan sebagai Clan Namikaze atau _**kie tsuki**. (para pemuja bulan.) _Dan Naruto yang tidak menyadari akan dirinya dan Sasuke yang misterius, yang mempunyai kemampunyan Meramal dan menerawang, menyukainya secara diam diam. Bagaimanakah, Naruto menyadari bahwa Sasuke juga memendam perasaannya? Dan bagaimanakah Naruto meng-akhiri semuanya?

**by. Junnior a.k.a ryuuken**

**N/B : Hajimemashite minna ^-^ ryuu sajikan prolognya dulu. Selanjutnya, baru penjabaran ceritanya secara keseluruhan.  
><strong>

**mind to rivew?  
><strong>


	2. Tousan

**Taiyou senso 1**

**disclaim : kishimoto no kochira **

**rate : T **

**Pair : Minato Naru (in this chapter) **

**Shounen-ai and boys love **

**by Junnior **

**Anata ga sukide wa nai baai wa, yonde inai. (Dont like dont read.)**

* * *

><p>Taiyou Senso Chapter 1 Lounge.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Tousan." Naruto memanggil Minato untuk ke-dua kalinya. Namun, Minato hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis pada anak sulung satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

'_Maafkan aku Naruto.'_ Minato terdiam mengamati sekelilingnya, sambil menggenggam tangan seorang wanita yang ada di sampingnya, 'Mei Terumi'.

"Minato-kun, mengapa wajahmu muram?" Mei memandang Minato dengan sedikit curiga.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Minato tersenyum singkat lalu masuk ke dalam mobil _–Limossinnya, _tanpa menghiraukan raut wajah dari Mei yang perlahan selalu mengamatinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi _Shooting, _yang berada cukup jauh dari Konoha. Mei terus saja menanyai Minato, dengan ocehan-ocehan yang terkadang membuat Minato sedikit emosi. Tetapi, Minato terus saja menahan dan menyumpal telinganya, dengan mendengarkan musik _Country_ yang terdengar samar-samar, karena keras dan cepatnya suara dari seorang Aktris cantik bernama Mei Terumi itu.

"Minato-kun, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan dari tadi?" Mei terus saja memaksa Minato yang diam dan berkonsentrasi pada menyetirnya.

Minato menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedikit terdengar berat. "Aku hany-" suara Minato terpotong oleh ocehan dari Mei lagi. "Minato-kun, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau memikirkan anakmu itu, kan yang bernama... unn, –Naruto?" Mei memegang lengan Minato.

"..." Minato masih berkonsentrasi pada menyetirnya.

"Minato-kun, mengapa kau tidak menjawabku? Hmm... padahal sedari tadi, saat aku menanyaimu, bukan tentang anak itu, kau pasti menjawabnya." Mei membenarkan posisi duduknya dan bersandar lebih dalam di jok mobil yang berwarna_ autumn_.

"Ya, aku sedang memikirkannya." Minato mengeluh sedikit menyesal, karena meninggalkan anak sulung semata wayangnya sendirian di rumah. Padahal, besok adalah hari pertama Naruto duduk di Sekolah Menengah Atas. Seharusnya dirinya mengantar dan menemani sebentar, tetapi, tuntutan pekerjaannya sebagai Aktor Senior yang membuatnya menggugurkan rencana untuk mengantar Naruto ke Sekolah barunya, di _**'Taiyo Senso Gakuen.'**__(Sekolah Matahari Perang)_

Tiba-tiba Mei memegang tangan Minato yang terlihat sedang menggenggam _Pressneling_. Minato sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mei.

"Hei! Apa kau tidak melihat, aku itu sedang menyetir!" Minato, sangat terkenal dengan kelembutan yang selama ini di kagumi oleh fans wanitanya, tapi, kali ini ia secara mendadak berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang sensitif.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi putramu itu, ya?" Mei terkekeh sendiri. sedangkan Minato mengeluarkan semburat merah pada wajahnya yang tenggelam pada konsentrasinya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi- membahagiakannya sungguh sesuatu yang sangat tidak mudah." Minato membelokkan stirannya dan memberhentikan mobilnya pada sebuah jembatan yang menghadap ke sebuah lautan.

Mei sedikit bingung dengan Minato yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan mobilnya. Namun, ia langsung turun dan mengikuti Minato. Minato dan Mei berduaan menghadap ke sebuah lautan yang sangat terlihat indah. Mei tidak sedikitpun lepas dari pandangan pada Minato yang memang muda dan tampan. Tetapi, Minato tidak menghiraukan Mei.

"Pantas saja para wanita menyukaimu dan-" Mei mulai lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu membesar- besarkan hal yang kecil." Minato meleguh dan mengusap dahinya yang tidak berkeringat.

"Kenapa kemari?" Mei memandangi wajah Minato yang terlihat pucat kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja." Minato mengambil ponselnya dan melihat, apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

"Khawatir lagi?" Mei menengadahkan wajahnya menghadap lautan yang terlihat sudah berwarna siup senja. "Tenanglah Minato-kun, dia kan seorang laki-laki, pasti dia baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu terlalu berlebhan begini." Mei mengambil camera digitalnya dan mengfoto dirinya dengan Minato pada season kali ini.

Minato tergugah dari rasa kekhawatirannya. "Eh~ mengapa ka-?"

"Sekali-kali, boleh kan?" Mei menggandeng tangan Minato.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Katamu, kau sering mengecewakannya, bukan?" Mei memeluk Minato dari samping. "Yah... begitulah~" Minato sedikit risih, tetapi ia membiarkan Mei berlaku seperti itu padanya.

"Waktumu yang selalu tersita untuk pekerjaan dan wawancara pers~" Minato mulai memandang Mei dengan pandangan tergugah.

"Ya... selalu saja seperti itu."

"Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia." Mei memasuki mobil. Perkataan Mei membuat tanda tanya besar pada Minato.

"Maksudmu dengan, kau bisa membuatnya bahagia?" Minato mengikuti Mei masuk mobil dan mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke Distrik Iwa.

"Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu moment seperti ini." Mei menggunakan safe belt-nya. "Moment dimana kita hanya berdua saja, yaa... tanpa adanya orang ke-tiga dan para pemujamu~" Mei melirik Minato yang wajahnya tersorot sinar matahari sore.

"Maksudmu?" Minato mulai gusar dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Sebenarnya... Aku menc- " Kata-kata Mei terpotong oleh dering ponsel Minato.

_**RING RING **_

Terdengar suara dering dari ponsel Minato yang ia letakkan di _Dashbor_ mobilnya.

"Moshi... Mainato Namikaze disin-" Minato berhenti bicara.

'_Tousaan... aku kangen.. unn' _

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi anak yang manja, Naruto?" wajah Minato terlihat lega.

'_Aku akan seperti ini, jika kau tidak pulang, tousan.' _Suara Naruto manja

Minato tersenyum dengan suara anaknya yang tidak biasanya seperti ini. Mei melihat ke-segaran dari wajah Minato yang berbeda dari dia yang tadi. Mei terus memperhatikan Minato yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan riang gembira. Sepertinya Minato sudah kembali menjadi orang yang biasanya.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Konan pada Naruto. "Jawabannya, tidak. Tidak akan pulang malam ini... hufh." Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

Konan adalah sahabat dari Naruto sejak masih kecil. Ia selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun ia malangkah dan pergi, bahkan Konan sejak kecil sudah menyukai Naruto, tetapi... Naruto tentu saja tidak tau.

Hingga saat ini, hubungan mereka masih terjalin seperti ketika mereka masih kecil dulu. Konan mengetahui Naruto adalah anak yang manis dan cenderung tampilan wajahnya mirip dengan anak perempuan di banding dengan laki-laki. Di perparah lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaannya pada Konan. Hal itu yang membuat Konan bertanya pada pikirannya sendiri, mengenai jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya. Namun, Naruto sering sekali menceritakan mengenai, ia dan ayahnya yang memang masih terlihat muda dan tampan.

_"Skak ster!"_ Konan berteriak keras kegirangan, saat ia memajukan pion ke arah raja. Naruto yang hobi sekali memainkan catur, yang biasanya ia selalu tidak mau kalah, tetapi, entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Naruto baka- Kenapa kau tidak menuntutku?" Konan memasang raut wajah seperti orang bingung.

"Menuntut?" Naruto garuk-garuk kepala "Apa... eh~?" Naruto memegang ponselnya, dan lagi-lagi ia menelpon ayahnya yang sedang berada di Iwa bersama teman satu Perfilemanya.

Konan menunggu Naruto dengan sabar dan sedikit mengantuk. Setelah Naruto menutup ponselnya, dan tentu saja jawabannya sama dengan yang tadi.

"Sudah-" Konan mendengus

Konan menguap dan ia memohon pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya karena hari sudah lumayan larut.

Naruto duduk bersandar di tiang kayu pohon _sugi _yang berada di balkonnya. Ia terus memandangi papan catur classic milik-nya hingga dua jam lamanya. Dan ponselnya berdering untuk pertama kalinya, senjak ayahnya pergi.

"Hn..." Naruto malas-malasan.

"_Naruto-" _

"Nani?" Naruto merenggangkan kakinya yang tampak sudah pegal-pegal.

"_Malam ini, Tousan akan pulang." _Suara Minato nampak sedikit lirih.

"Benarkah?" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya "Kyaaaa...! yaree..yaree.." Naruto lompat-lompat dengan perasaannya yang bergembira. Ia sangat senang sekali mendengarkan kabar yang memang membuatnya sumringah. Naruto bercakap-cakap sedikit. Setelah menutup ponselnya, ia langsung menatap papan catur yang sejak tadi dibiarkan tergeletak tanpa di hiraukan olehnya.

"Kyaaa! Konaaan-chan!" Naruto berteriak saat ia menyadari bahwa yang memenangkan permainan ini adalah Konan.

**06.00 AM**

.

.

.**  
><strong>

"Nghh.. " Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Naruto langsung melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata yang masih berat. ~Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan Minato di sebelahnya. Naruto membuka Ponselnya dan membaca satu pesan masuk pada mail-box nya.

* * *

><p>From : Otousan<p>

Number : +9865476444

Oyasumi koi... gomen nasai, tousan tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini, kebetulan Mei sakit dan tousan mengantarkannya pulang. Hari ini angin bertiup sangat kencang, jadi tousan memutuskan untuk menginap disini.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Naruto membuang ponselnya hingga layar LCD-nya pecah.<p>

#PRAK!

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang merasa hangat. Dan entah mengapa, ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sungguh tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto memungut ponselnya dan menenggelamkannya di kolam renang yang terletak di belakang rumahnya.

"Kuso-" Naruto menahan emosinya. "Huh... masih ngantuk~" lagi-lagi Naruto mencoba memalingkan rasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

"Uwaaaa! Sudah jam setengah tujuh... uwaaaa- waaaaaa... aku tidak boleh telat. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku."

Naruto langsung bergegas mandi seperti biasanya, setelah selesai mandi, ia langsung menyambar tas ranselnya dan menggunakan sarung tangan, pelindung lutut dan siku, Dan menggunakan helm sepedanya. Naruto nampak sedikit melupakan skandal yang baru saja terjadi pada pagi hari.

Perjalanan melintasi kota Konoha yang terlihat sudah mulai ramai oleh aktivitas pagi. Naruto membukakan matanya lebar-lebar, saat ia mulai memasuki Gate Gakuen 1. Naruto merasa dirinya sangat kasian sekali, ia bengong sambil menenteng sepedanya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Naruto terlihat bingung dengan tempat parkirnya, ia mencoba mencari sendiri, karena ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mulai terlihat jengah dan lelah. Ia meletakkan sepedanya di depan sebuah mobil yang hendak parkir. Bunyi Clakson terdengar sangat nyaring di telinga Naruto, ia hanya memalingkan wajah dan kembali bersandar, lalu mengamati Gakuen barunya dengan seksama, tanpa melihat seseorang yang sudah emosi keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ck... merepotkan." -mendengus-

"Yaa.. bakabon!" Seorang laki-laki berpawakan tinggi dan semampai, berdiri di depan Naruto yang sedang duduk setengah santai. "Hn.." Naruto hanya menjawab seenaknya sendiri.

"Singgirkan sepedamu." Perintahnya untuk pertama kali.

Namun, Naruto masih duduk dan tetap memandangi Gakuen barunya, tanpa menghiraukan si-empunya mobil.

"Kau!" Sang empunya mobil merenggut kerah baju Naruto sampai ia terpaksa berdiri. Bertemulah, pandangan antara Onyx dengan Saphire. Onyx agak kewalahan saat ia melihat keindahan mata orang yang sedang ia paksa untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari bajuku." Naruto memerintah dengan santai dan acuh.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdngar desiran suara dingin yang sedikit menyeruak bulu kuduk Naruto. "Setelah kau memindahkan sepedamu. Mengerti?" Onyx menggenggam kerah Naruto lebih keras.

"Ah... ittai!" Naruto melotot ke Arah Onyx.

Naruto bergegas memindahkan sepedanya dan menyandarkannya, pada batang pohon Beringin yang berada di samping pintu gerbang. Naruto acuh tak acuh, ia mulai memasuki bangunan sekolah barunya, terasa sejuk dan segar. Naruto senyum-senyum sendiri dan memandangi tiang-tiang kuno yang berjejer rapih sebagai penyangga dari bangunan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa seorang yang berbadan kekar dan suara terdengar memiliki wibawa. Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dalam sekolah barunya, pun langsung merasa tenang.

"Ohayou." Naruto senyum dan menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Junior?" Seorang berpawakan bersar dan memiliki taring pada giginya, mata yang sipit dan kulit yang sedikit pucat menyapa–nya. Naruto pun berbincang dan berkenalan dengan seseorang yang bernama Kisame Hoshigaki, yang ternyata dia adalah Ketua Osis di Sekolah ini. Naruto pun bertanya-tanya mengenai sistem Sekolah ini dan tidak lupa pula ia menyanyakan, diamana letak tempat parkiran untuk menaruh sepedanya.

"Oh, ha'i... Hoshigaki senpai."

"Ingatlah yang tadi aku katakan padamu ya, Junior. Apabila kau bingung, carilah aku atau pengurus Osis yang lainnya. Aku dan mereka semua akan membantumu. Selamat menjadi Junior, Jyaa."

"Ha'i... Senpai." Naruto merasa merdeka, karena ternyata orang disini sangatlah menyenangkan sekali, ia tadinya berpikir, Sekolah disini, hanya akan menjadi malapetaka untuknya. Tapi, siapa sangka?

Kyōmi no komento suru ni wa?

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Tuk.. Tuk..Tuk Tuing tuing :3<p>

Hyaaa.. Minna-san .. sankyuu sudah repot-repot membaca pik ini. Karena ini pik sudah tinggal di Lounge, besok saya publis chapter 2-nya. atau 2hari lagi, tergantung permintaan pembaca sekalian.. kussu kussu #PUAK

(Tebar bunga dandellion)

Hajimemashite yoo .

Special thanks : zee, my nee-yuuchan, hotaru my best and lovely sister, via Sn, Hatake-sama, my best twintwon ryu999, hime, my best and lats frend lilya, dallet, my sweety mouchan cha, kagari-kun, micon, kimy no michi.

**N/B** : shitsurei shimasu minna, yang belum punya akun ffn, hubungi ryuu. Ryuu dengan senang hati, mau membuatkan teman-teman sekalian akun ffn, dengan Nick name dan alamat email sesuai dengan keinginan teman-teman. Bukannya ryuu mau cari sensasi. Tapi, saling membantu satu sama lainnya dan menjalin hubungan yang harmonis, itu alasan masuk akal dan baik, bukan?

Ryuu mau garap Next fic dulu yak. #PLAK pake promo lagi -" jyaa neeoo


	3. WTH

**Taiyou senso 2**

**Disclaim : kishimoto no kochira **

**Rate : T **

**Lemon**

**Pair : Minato Naru (in this chapter) **

**Shounen-ai and boys love **

**By Junnior **

**Anata ga sukide wa nai baai wa, yonde inai. (Dont like dont read)**

* * *

><p><strong>08.00 : AM <strong>

Selesai dari upacara pertama untuk menyambut para peserta didik baru. Naruto terlihat senang dan melupakan apa yang ia sembunyikan di dalam perasaannya sejak tadi pagi. Naruto duduk di bangku ke-empat di sebelah jendela bersar yang di hiasi dengan buliran marmer dan batu _triqouse_.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru yang menjadi guru kelas X.F tersebut mulai meng-absen, satu-satu dari tiga puluh siswa yang kini menjadi anak didiknya.

"Absen." Onyx dengan nada datarnya menjawab. Naruto yang duduk di bangku ke dua pun menyadari, bahwa orang yang tadi membuat masalah dengannya, sekarang berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Naruto memicingkan matanya tertuju pada tubuh Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku pertama.

"Sasori Danna.."

"Absen."

Naruto memandangi murid yang berada di sebelahnya. Seseorang berpawakan hampir sama dengannya. "O- Sasori..." Naruto berbisik sendiri sambil menggigiti pena yang di genggamnya.

"Dozo..." Sasori tersenyum dan membalas bisikan Naruto.

"Eh~ Yorushiku.." Naruto garuk-garuk kepala sendiri.

"Naruto Namikaze." Orochimaru memanggil nama Naruto.

"Alfa." Sasuke dengan datar menjawab seenaknya sendiri.

"Ha? Hari pertama sudah ada yang alfa?" Orochimaru bingung.

Naruto memandang kaget dan sinis ke arah Sasuke. _'Dari mana dia tau namaku Naruto?' _Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. "Saya hadir Sensei-sama!" Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata konyol yang membuat teman sekelasnya menjadi tertawa. Suasana hari pertama yang tadinya terlihat kaku, kini mulai mencair.

"Tidak memakai '_sama._" Orochimaru menahan tawannya. "Cukup, sensei saja." Orochimaru menambahkannya.

"Oh... ha'i.. summimasen." Naruto terihat malu. Sasuke pun tersenyum sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

"Sekarang, hari petama kalian menjadi seorang yang lebih dewasa dari kemarin. Sudah siapkah, untuk merubah diri kalian, _agar menjadi penerus generasi dari keturunan keluarga kalian?_ Dan tentu saja, menjadi bibit unggul di Konoha."

Orochomaru menggunakan kacamatanya. Suaranya memang sedikit mengerikan dan nyinyir. Namun, tetap saja memukau dan terlihat tampan.

"Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya selaku pengajar kalian disini, akan memberikan waktu luang untuk saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Sampai ada bel pemberitahuan selanjutnya." Orochimaru langsung keluar dari kelas X.F dengan membawa buku-bukunya.

'**Jreng... Jreng... Jreng' **terdengar suara gitar dan beberapa anak-anak lainnya yang sedang menyanyi dan duduk di meja. Ada pula yang sedang mengobrol dan memperkenalkan diri. Naruto bingung sendiri, ketika ia melihat seorang yang pertama kali membuat masalah padanya di Sekolah baru ini. "Anak itu..." sahut Naruto sedikit ambigu.

"Hoi... Naruto, Begitu kan namamu?" Seorang yang bernama Kiba memanggil Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk bermain gitar. Naruto-pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ikut gabung dengan teman barunya yang bernama Kiba, Deidara dan Sasori.

"Wah... memangnya boleh ya membawa gitar disini?" Sasori dengan memainkan rubik warna-warninya.

"Wah... boleh kok, siapa bilang tidak boleh? _Laaa~ laa~ laa~ ada apa dengan-mu.._" Kiba kembali menyanyi sambil ia memainkan gitarnya.

"Aku Deidara dari Iwagakure, generasi dari keluarga pembuat bom terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Salam kenal ya, Dei-" Kiba berjabat tangan dengan Deidara.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze." Di ikuti Naruto yang memperkenalkan diri. Juga yang lain.

"Na-mi-ka-ze." Gaara yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke-pun ikut menyelingak ke arah Naruto dan teman-teman barunya. "Sepertinya- nama itu tidak terlalu asing untukku." Suara Gaara, membuat Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikannya. Dan firasat-firasat aneh mulai bermunculan dari dalam pikirannya.

"Hajimemashite... Ya- tidak asing, karena. Tousanku adalah Minato Namikaze."

"WOW!" Sasori dan kawan-kawan mendekati Naruto. "Benarkah, kau anak dari Minato, aktor terkenal itu?" Kiba ikut nyambung.

"Em.. aku anak satu-satunya. Hehehhe.. Yorushiku-"

Naruto dan kawan-kawan barunya terhanyut dalam percakapan seputar diri mereka masing-masing. Tawa dan canda menghiasi Naruto yang sangat merasa senang, karena, dugaannya itu salah, mengenai rumor bahwa Sekolah Clasic yang ia tempati sekarang, bukan sembarang Sekolah.

"Mengapa kau bersekolah disini, Nami-kaze?"

"Unn.. aku- aku hanya menuruti tousanku saja. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tau.."

"Oh, Tapi, kalau anaknya masuk sini, pasti ayahnya juga berhubungan dengan Sekolah ini. Apa- Minato Namikaze juga pernah bersekolah disini, ya?"

"Entahlah.. aku tidak pernah bertanya." Naruto memandang ke jendela yang mengarah ke hutan di seberang danau.

"Katanya... disini horror loh-" Sai ikut nimbrung.

#Bruak –Shikamaru melemparkan buku Matematikanya ke arah Sai-

"Jangan bicara, yang aneh-aneh." Shikamaru skeptis.

"Eh~ kata temanku yang bernama Konan, disini memang horror, benar dengan yang Sai bilang~" Naruto membuka pembicaraan pada Sasori, Kiba dan Deidara.

"Heh? Baka! Menakutkan gimana sih, unn?" Deidara yang sejak tadi sedang mengunyah permen karet pun ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Kata Konan, disini banyak sekali sesuatu yang baru dan bertolak belakang dengan anak-anak pada umumnya." Naruto pura-pura berpikir.

"Memangnya apa sih?" Kiba jadi serius dan memberhentikan menyanyinya.

"Dia bercerita padaku, mengenai legenda jaman dulu, yang erat hubungannya dengan Sekolah ini." Naruto duduk kembali.

"Tsuki Nami. Apa orang tua kalian belum pernah menceritakannya?" Gaara duduk di emperan jendela. Wajahnya yang tampan, membuat Naruto menjadi blushing sendiri.

"Hah... baru kenalan sudah mulai horror-horror lagi. Merepotkan" Shikamaru keluar kelas.

"Eh, tapi, cowok-cowok disini keren ya.." Sasori tersenyum santai.

"Wah... payah, jangan-jangan dia homo!" Kiba terkekeh.

"Hei, bukan begitu dasar tukang ngamen!" Sasori menyun. "Maksudku, keren karena, para kakak kelas kita itu terlihat disiplin dan juga pintar-pintar." Sasori melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Oh..." Kiba meng-oh kan.

"Tapi, pasti membosankan... hufhh." Shino ikut-ikutan.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Dimulainya pada sekitar 300 SM. _Yayoi_ adalah salah satu zaman dalam pembagian periode di abad ke-8 sebelum Masehi hingga abad ke-3 Masehi.

Sejalan dengan kemajuan dalam bidang pertanian dikenal perbedaan kelas dan perbedaan kaya miskin yang melahirkan pengelompokkan wilayah yang bisa disebut sebagai bentuk awal negara yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kuni (negara-negara kecil).

Perebutan wilayah untuk memperluas penanaman padi di sawah, menumbuhkan permukiman penduduk, wilayah terbentuk sebagai hasil perang antar penduduk desa dan para keturunan iblis penyembah bulan, usaha perluasan wilayah dan penguasaan daerah menimbulkan perang antara penduduk dan para Namikaze/ Tsuki Nami. Para Tsuki Nami atau para pemuja bulan hidup pada zaman ini, di kenal dengan Namikaze. Namikaze Clan, adalah suatu kelompok yang di dalamnya terdapat para bangsawan kuno pemuja bulan. Hobi mereka yang berupa sex sejenis, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaan manusia pada umumnya.

Biasanya, para Namikaze melakukan tradisi hubungan intim tersebut pada waktu bulan purnama yang ke 666. Dan, mereka mempercayai hal gaib 'Animisme dan Dinamisme' dapat menjadikan mereka kuat dan melanjutkan pembantaiannya terhadap warga desa. Regenerasi para Namikaze dilakukan dengan cara menyetubuhi seorang laki-laki yang belum pernah melakukan hal intim, baik sejenis maupun normal. Pada saat bulan purnama searah dengan angka 12 pada jarum jam, para Namikaze melakukan pesta sex dengan para korbannya, yang rata-rata adalah warga desa dan beberapa Clan yang kini ikut menjadi Namikaze. Mereka melakukan ini secara terus menerus.

Pembantaian terus dilakukan, sampai beberapa abad baru, yang melahirkan para Yakuza (pelayan Clan Shogun kasai.) para Yakuza yang pemberani dan suka berperang, bekerjasama dengan beberapa Clan pewaris elemen murni, seperti, Air, tanah dan petir untuk balik membantai para Namikaze yang hidup, mereka membakar desa yang di yakini sebagai tempat singgahnya para Namikaze. Yakuza ini membuat segel pelindung dan mengunci pintu masuk desa, yang kini sudah berubah menjadi hutan. Dan, mereka membuat sebuah bangunan pengintai di tengah, antara hutan yang kini menjadi dua bagian. Hutan kiri dan kanan.

Tapi, Yakuza hanya bekerjasama dengan tiga Clan pemilik elemen murni saja, yang seharusnya mereka mengumpulkan ke enam Clan murni untuk melenyapkan Namikaze. Dengan kesalahan itu, maka, perang antara keturunan iblis akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lalu, para Yakuza sepakat untuk berkelana mencari ke enam Clan murni tersebut dan mengadakan perjanjian untuk mempersiapkan kemunculan Iblis yang kemungkinan akan terjadi, setelah salah satu dari anggota Yakuza mengetahui, ada satu Namikaze yang berhasil kabur. Para Yakuza dan ke-enam pemilik elemen murni, menjadikan bangunan pengintai tersebut, awalnya adalah sebuah kuil yang kemudian, sejalan dengan perkembangan jaman, kuil itu di jadikan bangunan Sekolah.

Beruntunglah bagi, enam Clan yang belum menjadi korban dari para Namikaze ini. Karena, mereka di-ilhami dengan elemen murni yang tumbuh pada diri mereka secara berangsur-angsur dan turun temurun. Air, api, tanah, kayu, petir dan air. Dan, ke-enam klan inilah yang nantinya akan memusnahkan para Namikaze. Dengan cara, bekerjasama dengan para Yakuza.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hei... Deidara, bukankah kamu suka permen karet?" Naruto menyeruak.

"Hmmm ... suka sekali, apa lagi kalau aku sedang membuat percobaan tentang kimia, yang berkaitan dengan hidrogen dan bom."

"Apa hubungannya sama permen karet?" Kiba jadi merasa aneh dengan apa yang di bicarakan Deidara.

"Ya.. kalo aku sedang membuat seuatu Eksperimen, kan enggak boleh sedikit saja ada kesalahan." Deidara membalasnya.

"Konsentrasi" kata Sasori yang kembali memainkan rubik-nya.

"Ya.. benar sekali, kita harus konsentrasi. Tapi, kalo kita terlalu konsentrasi, itu akan membuat kita strees, dan apabila hasilnya tidak sesuai, nanti malah jadi frustasi." Deidara memandang Naruto.

"Makannya, kalau aku dan Tousan sedang bereksperimen, aku memakan permen karet, tujuannya agar tidak terlalu setres dan kita sedikit santai."

"Hah... ada-ada saja.." Sasori menepukkan tangan ke wajahnya.

"Wah... ilmuan ya?" Shino memandang kagum pada Deidara.

"Out of topic." Sai memukul dahinya.

"Bukan, dia itu montir.." Kiba menyanyi lagi. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama karena lawakan Kiba.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak boleh memakan permen lagi?" Naruto memandang Deidara dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau kau tidak boleh menyanyi lagi?" Kiba terkaget dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Dan kau!" Naruto mengambil rubik milik Sasori.

"Lantas?" Sasuke menyambung pembicaraan.

"Lantas, kalian semua akan menjadi seperti dia!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang sedari tadi nampak dingin dan konsentrasi.

"HEH?" Sasuke menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Perjaka tua yang selalu dingin dan tidak bisa berteman dengan orang lain."

"HAH!" Ketiga teman Naruto yang baru, lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan Ambigu.

"Kau ingat bukan, apa yang di katakan Orochimaru-sama, tadi?" Naruto kembali menjadi konyol. "Menjadi bibit unggul dan laki-laki dewasa."

"Laki-laki dewasa?" Kiba memetik senar gitarnya. "Bibit unggul?" Sasori merebut rubiknya dari Naruto.

"Pasti petani... iya kan..kan...kan, unn?" Deidara yang memang tercipta dari kehidupan para bangsawan, tanpa sengaja menajdi bahan tertawaan teman sekelasnya. "Hei... pria dewasa, kan yang kuat dan telaten." Deidara menyibakkan rambutnya. "Dan, pasti pria dewasa tidak akan mencari bibit ang tidak unggul untuk sawahnya." Deidara meicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke yang masih kaku tubuhnya.

"Dasar profesor gadungan... huu.." Sasori menertawai Deidara yang polos tidak tau apa-apa.

"Emm~" Kiba mencermati kalimat Naruto. "Dan kita semua akan di jadikan korban?" Kiba menaruh gitarnya di meja. "Dan kita tidak akan bebas dari sini!" Naruto menambahkannya.

"Saling berhubungan satu sama lainnya." Shino memasukkan kalajengking ke dalam kotak stenlisnya.

"Tugas, pekerjaan, dan menghilangkan kebebasan kita sebagai anak muda!" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya dengan gagah berani. Tapi, tanpa sadar, ada tangan yang menggenggam lengan Naruto. "Eh~"

"Setidaknya... kita bisa membahagiakan orang tua kita dan menyelamatkan dunia, bukan?" Seorang laki-laki yang rapih bernama Suigetsu tersenyum sambil memegangi lengan Naruto.

"Eh~" Naruto memandangi Suigetsu yang memang macho dan tentu saja tampan.

Naruto masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan teman-temannya. Mengenai Sekolah ini, tujuannya dan juga mengapa mereka di sekolahkan Taiyo Senso, Minato menyekolahkannya disini.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Tadaimaa... " Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan sedikit mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi di bicarakan oleh teman-temannya. Naruto tersenyum dan melemparkan tas sekolahnya ke sofa. Naruto duduk di rerumputan belakang rumah, sambil memandang kota Konoha dari atas rumahnya.

"Menyenangkan sekali disini..." Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat ayahnya yang sejak tadi malam membuatnya cemas.

Naruto merasakan dirinya mengalami banyak kejadian baru pada kali ini. Hidupnya menjadi berwarna dan tidak monotone. Langit masih tampak biru muda, dengan awan putih yang terus berjalan halus di antaranya.

"Suikomu (bernafas)..." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan melompat indah ke dalam kolam renangnya. Kolam renang yang membentuk huruf S. Deburan air nampak terlihat terciprat kesana-kemari. Naruto yang berada di dalam air, masih dengan menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Ia nampak damai dan bebas. Sampai beberapa detik Naruto tidak keluar dari benaman air yang menyelimutinya.

"Na~" Minato melihat Naruto berada di dalam kolam renang tanpa menunjukan tanda-tanda bergerak. "NARUTO!" Minato-pun langsung menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang yang lumayan dalam, ia membawa Naruto ke tepian kolam. Minato langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Uhukk...uhuk.. hei!" Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang warna saphire yang berada di dalam mata Minato. "Aku masih hidup tousan!" Naruto bangun dan meninggalkan Minato. Minato langsung saja menarik tangan Naruto dan memeluknya dalam-dalam.

"Baka." Katanya. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mulai teringat bahwa semalam ayahnya tidak pulang.

"Bagaimana acara menginapnya?" Naruto memandang Minato dengan datar.

Minato mengatupkan bibirnya dan memandang dirinya penuh salah. "A-an-"

"Aku senang melihat tousan juga senang." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Minato sendirian.

Naruto langsung beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi, dan membuka bajunya. Ia berdiri membelakangi cermin besar. Naruto masuk ke dalam bath-up~nya yang telah terisi air panas. Naruto merasa bingung dan sedikit pusing pada dirinya.

"Apa... iya?" Naruto berfikir lagi. Ia mulai memegangi tangan, bahu, bibir dan punggungnya. "Apa, aku menyukainya?" pikiran Naruto masih berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya.

"Suikomu (bernafas)..." Naruto beranjak dari bath-up~nya menuju ruang pembilas. Naruto mengucurkan shower ke kepala dan tubuhnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang sengaja masuk.

Seseorang itu, yang ternyata Minato, langsung memeluk Naruto dengan paksa dan mencium leher jenjangnya.

"Ahh~ ya-yamare (stop)!" Naruto mendengus sedikit kesakitan. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh orang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Jangan, pernah katakan, kau akan menjadi dingin dan membenciku."

"Ah~ i-ttai... errrhh~" Naruto merasa perutnya terkoyak-koyak dan merasakan sentuhan di lehernya yang mulai merah-merah.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti, Namikaze Naruto."

"Ah~" Naruto menahan gejolak dirinya, dengan tenaga seadanya untuk melawan kebejatan Minato.

"Dan kali ini... aku mendapatkan dirimu Naruto-chan." Minato berubah mimik wajahnya menjadi menakutkan seperti Iblis yang sedang mencari mangsa.

"HYAKK!" Naruto berteriak histeris saat jari Minato menelusuri leher Naruto.

"Perubahan yang akan sempurna, seiring waktu yang berjalan." Minato berbisik ke pendengaran anaknya.

Sebuah tangan memaksa meraba puting susu Naruto dengan menggoda.

"Ah~ Tousanhhh~!" Naruto berteriak dengan lemah. Minato merenggut tubuh Naruto dan menjatuhkannya pada kasur yang lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu.." Minato memperhatikan desahan Naruto. "Sendirian-lagi." Minato menjilat cuping telinga Naruto.

"Ah... hnnh-" Naruto menahan dirinya lebih dalam. "T-tousannhh... hoshh.." Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan paksa dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia menikmati siksaan manis pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Minato tidak memperhatikan apa yang Naruto katakan padanya. Ia terus saja melanjutkan kegiatannya, yang memang tertunda. Hasrat yang menggelora menjadi debu-debu di dalam sanubarinya sendiri. Sampai ia tidak menggunakan apa-apa lagi, cumbuan-cumbuan menjadi liar dan haus akan sebuah kenikmatan yang haram. Naruto terlihat galau dan mendesah, seperti orang yang sedang disiksa dengan kenikmatan.

Leguhan indah yang terpaksa keluar dari mulut mungil, tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Kenyataannya, manis untuk di rasakan pada dada yang bidang dan lapang. Keperjakaan yang menjadi taruhannya kali ini. Nafas yang bermain-main menggelitik di belakang telinga, menjadi saksi atas kekuasaan yang mempermainkan.

Saliva-saliva yang menempel di antara dada dan perut yang masih akan tumbuh dewasa, ketegangan pada pusat kenikmatan yang menyita banyak tenaga, tidak lagi menunggu untuk di nikmati, genggaman pada pusat yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening, yang menjadi pelumas hangat sebuah kenikmatan. Jeritan-jeritan tertahan pun mewarisi indahnya mawar-mawar merah berhamburan ke selimut yang putih. Warna merah yang memuncrat ketika suatu kenikmatan menggoda, dengan gerakan maju dan mundur.

Sampai ketika, kesadaran yang membuat Naruto merasa kesakitan dan terbujur lemah pada kasurnya yang basah oleh sisa-sisa kenikmatan.

.

.

.

"Naruto..." Minato memandang wajah Naruto yang masih penuh dengan keringat dan air mata yang menempel.

"..."

"Jangan pernah diam padaku, Namikaze." Minato membelai rambut anaknya sendiri.

"..."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan dirimu... yah~ aku dapatkan." Minato menumpahkan rasa lelahnya yang mulai lenyap oleh hembusan nafasnya.

"Touss~ ahhh.." Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit yang sangat menyiksa diri Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kau marah padaku, kan?" Minato menggenggam tangan Naruto yang melemah.

"..."

"Anak yang manis... tidak salah aku bersamamu." Minato menindih tubuh mungil Naruto. Minato sekali lagi, mengeluarkan seringai aneh pada dirinya yang tidak di sadari Naruto.

"Ah... hentikan, tousanhh... Tidak sepantasnya seperti ini." Naruto menggalirkan tangisannya, membasahi pipi dan kelopak matanya yang masih murni.

"Dengarkan aku Naruto... jangan pernah mengecewakan aku." Pertama kalinya Minato berkata seperti ini pada Naruto. Semula, ia tidak pernah mendengar ataupun melihat Minato menjadi bengal seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku merawatmu sejak kecil... dan aku tidak ingin kau lepas dariku." Minato mencium leher Naruto lebih dalam.

"Tapi, mengapa... mengapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku..." Naruto membelalakan matanya dan melihat langit-langit pada kamarnya.

"Hn?" Minato menyahut.

"Kaasan." Naruto mengelak dari sentuhan Minato pada tubuhnya. Rasa takut menyelimuti diri dan hatinya. Naruto tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Menjalin hubungan terlarang bersama dengan ayahnya sendiri.

"Dia... sudah meninggal" Minato menggigit leher Naruto.

"Akhhh!" Naruto menggenggam sprei pada kasurnya.

Sambaran petir bak menyambar habis tubuh Naruto yang telanjang. Ia merasakan pandangannya kabur dan kosong, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dan nafasnya terjerembab dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Berjanjilah padaku... kau tidak akan menjadi anak yang pemurung dan melakukan hal~ maksudku.. yang seperti tadi." Minato menepis air mata Naruto yang mulai berhenti, dan memeluk Naruto yang sedang kocar-kacir.

"..." Naruto mendalamkan dirinya pada pelukan Minato, ia mencoba menghilangkan pikran kotor, mengenai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

**O.O.O.O.O**

"Yummm... enak sekali ya, makanan disini." Naruto mengunyah _arancini, _sebuah makanan khas Italia yang terbuat dari keju permesan, tepung panir, kacang polong, daging cincang dan beras. Minato hanya tersenyum saat melihat anaknya memakan makanan yang mungkin terlihat sedikit asing. "Arigatou... tousan." Naruto tersenyum pada ayahnya.

"Doita." Minato mengikuti Naruto dengan meminum secangkir _caffe d'orzo._

Naruto sambil makan, ia tidak luput dari pandangannya pada Minato. Dalam hati Naruto, ia mengakui, bahwa Minato adalah sosok seorang pria muda yang tampan dan menarik banyak perhatian. Tidak heran, banyak wanita sangat mengefans pada Minato. Naruto masih memperhatikan Minato yang tampan. Di samping itu, ia tidak sadar bahwa semburat merah di pipi Naruto sudah nampak sekali.

"Tousan... tapi, mengapa-" Naruto menghisap perlahan juice lemonnya. "Maksudku... mengapa, kau lakukan itu padaku?" Naruto menutupi semburat di pipinya dengan menggunakan order book.

Minato menghela nafasnya "Ehmm.. entahlah~ Minato memperhatikan bulan cembung dari jendela. Nampak terang dan indah.

"Tapi, Apakah kau merindukan~" Naruto nampak tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak merindukan apapun, siapapun."

"Tapi..." Naruto tidak sabar

"Kecuali-" Minato tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Sumimassen.. Minato-kun." Sapa Mei Terumi yang terlihat cantik. Dan tentu saja, menyita perhatian, karena tubuhnya yang memang menggoda dan gaya berpakaiannya yang nampak menonjolkan aura ke-sexyannya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bergabung?" tanya Mei.

Naruto meledak dalam pikrannya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, makan malamnya akan menjadi hancur seperti ini. Tapi, dalam hati Naruto terus saja bertanya, mengapa ia harus membenci wanita ini. Terlebih, apabila wanita ini terlalu dekat dengan ayahnya. Naruto memurungkan wajahnya. Ia diam saja tidak mau berkomentar apapun. Pandangannya tertuju pada wajah ayahnya.

Minato menjadi merasa tidak enak. "Ah~ silahkan..." Minato mempersilahkan Mei untuk duduk.

"Malam yang indah ya.. seperti kemarin." Mei mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Minato sedikit merasa risih, dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Mei.

"Sedang apa kau berada disini?" Minato merasa salah tingkah.

"Aku memang sengaja kesini. Umm... bukankah, disini restoran kesukaanmu?" Mei tampak santai.

Naruto menggigit keras gigi grahamnya dalam-dalam. Nampak urat pada wajahnya terlihat. Menandakan Naruto sedang menahan gejolak dalam dirinya sendiri. Minato-pun turut prihatin melihat keadaan anaknya yang nampak menahan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana dengan planning kerja kita?" Mei memandang Minato yang nampak sedang memegang cangkir.

"Mungkin, aku akan berangkat dua hari lagi." Minato menjawab dengan santai.

Mei melipat bibirnya sendiri dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangannya. "Mengapa dua hari lagi?" Mei melirik ke arah Naruto.

"_Aku- ada kepentingan yang lebih penting dari pengambilan gambar untuk sesi pertama."_

"Hei... itu akan menghancurkan karirmu, Minato-kun." Mei memegang tangan Minato.

Naruto berkecamuk dalam hatinya sendiri.

"Kita kan bukan shooting stripping, jadi bisa sedikit mengulur waktu, bukan?" Minato menambahkan.

Minato melihat ke arah Naruto. "Oh~ Mei-san, perkenalkan, ini anakku. Namanya~" Minato memperkenalkan Naruto pada Mei yang sedikit acuh.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto-" Mei memandang Naruto dengan senyuman datar "benar bukan?"

Naruto mengaduk-aduk makanannya, lalu ia mengangkat satu alisnya saja.

"Naruto! jangan mempermalukan tousan." Minato menyenggol lengan Naruto, hingga cream menempel di pipi Naruto.

"Uh~ tousan..." Naruto merengut sejadi-jadinya. Mei tertawa segar.

Minato langsung memandang Naruto dan mengelap cream yang bersarang di pipi caramel anaknya. Naruto terbengong melihat wajah Minato yang tampan berhasil membuat jantung Naruto menjadi berdebar lebih kencang dari biasanya. Tapi, Naruto hanya bisa menyembunyikannya dari siapapun.

"Minato-kun, aku baru saja mendapatkan berita dari Produser , kita di beri fasilitas yang mungkin akan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman." Mei mengeluarkan surat pemberitahuan.

"Apa itu?" Minato membuka surat yang di berikan Mei padanya. Minato terbelalak melihat isi surat yang ada di tangannya. Naruto memicingkan matanya pada Mei.

"Apa! kita tingal bersama dalam satu- apartemen?" Minato sngguh tidak percaya, dan di luar dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Yup... begitulah" Mei dengan santai.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya makan.

"Naruto..." Minato memanggilnya dengan sedikit khawatir. Naruto menyelingak ke arah ayahnya. "Kita tidak akan membahas masalah pekerjaanmu disini, kan?" Naruto meninggalkan Minato dan Mei. Dalam perasaannya, Naruto makin bingung dengan dirinya, nampak, rasa kecewa yang tersirat dalam pada raut wajahnya. Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, di tengah perjalanannya pada lorong restoran bergaya Romawi Clasic, Naruto berhenti pada sebuah tangga melingkar, dengan red carpet dan tirai renda pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Naruto penasaran.

"Aneh-aneh saja orang Eropa." Naruto menaiki tangga itu, hingga ujungnya. Cahaya malam temaram bercampur dengan sorotan bulan yang terang. Naruto menuju sebua koridor dengan atap kaca. Naruto memegangi tembok yang di ukir-ukir. Hingga, langkah kakinya berhenti ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terpana.

"Uchiha." Mulut Naruto menga-nga karena takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Terlihatlah Sasuke dengan menggunakan celana panjang, dan bertelanjang dada.

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Tuk.. Tuk..Tuk Tuing tuing :3<p>

Hyaaa.. Minna-san .. sankyuu sudah repot-repot membaca pik ini. Karena ini pik sudah tinggal di Lounge, besok saya publis chapter 3-nya. atau 2hari lagi, tergantung permintaan pembaca sekalian.. kussu kussu #PUAK

bagaimana pendapatnya? hnnh.. sudah pasti ancur. Minta saran dan keripiknya dong #lemparin snack

(Tebar bunga dandellion)

Hajimemashite yoo .

Special thanks : zee, my nee-yuuchan, hotaru my best and lovely sister, via Sn, Hatake-sama, my best twintwon ryu999, hime, my best and lats frend lilya, dallet, my sweety mouchan cha, kagari-kun, micon, kimy no michi,uki,hime, naruels, ichiko.

**N/B** : shitsurei shimasu minna, yang belum punya akun ffn, hubungi ryuu. Ryuu dengan senang hati, mau membuatkan teman-teman sekalian akun ffn, dengan Nick name dan alamat email sesuai dengan keinginan teman-teman. Bukannya ryuu mau cari sensasi. Tapi, saling membantu satu sama lainnya dan menjalin hubungan yang harmonis, itu alasan masuk akal dan baik, bukan? Caranya? PM aku di akun ffn ini. atau Pm ke Fb daku.


End file.
